


I Didn't Know I Was Screaming Until You Heard Me

by thatgaygeekgirl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaygeekgirl/pseuds/thatgaygeekgirl
Summary: Waverly does some thinking in that wonderful brain of hers during a rare quiet moment. I'm imagining this moment after the Season 2 Finale but no real spoilers for anything. This is a short little thing that came to my mind about the elusive feeling of belonging based on the "I didn't know I was screaming until you heard me" which randomly jumped into my brain.





	I Didn't Know I Was Screaming Until You Heard Me

Waverly realizes it during one of the quiet moments she has with Nicole. Everything feels so different. Sure, the world around her had exploded with revenants and demons and monsters, both human and otherwise, yet, somehow she feels more at peace than ever before.

Waverly lays on the couch cradled gently in a lightly snoring Nicole’s arms. Nicole’s soft breaths warm just below Waverly’s ear. A closeness that irritated her in previous relationships now causes a swell to her heart and Waverly’s breath catches for a moment in an incredible wave of happiness. 

The TV plays a long-ignored rom-com, silenced as soon as Nicole had drifted off. It’s been too long since the officer had slept peacefully. Recent events had led to a hefty share of emotional baggage for both of them. Waverly, perhaps selfishly, wouldn’t trade the hardships for an easier ride. Who knows where their relationship would be now without all that had happened? Sure, Waverly could do without all the near-death situations and with fewer situations that can only be honestly described as balls.

But what she has now is so perfect. 

Nicole’s arms tighten their hold around Waverly and she feels so thoroughly anchored. Another swell of contentment steals Waverly’s breath and her vision blurs. She closes her eyes in an attempt to contain herself and her perceptions focus even more intensely on the feel of Nicole’s body on hers, on the hairs Nicole’s breath push at, on the just barely-perceptible thumping of Nicole’s heart.

So many feelings threaten to overwhelm Waverly when she realizes it. She had spent most of her life deeply overwhelmed with secrets, with feelings, with fears she felt unable to burden anyone else with. Sure, she’s had Wynonna, but Wynonna was forcefully drowning herself, and all of the time young Waverly had spent trying to keep her sister’s head above the water had left her to drown in her own solitude. Waverly always had to worry that adding her own hurt to her sister’s would send Wynonna far enough underwater that Waverly would have no way of pulling her back up.

Nicole is different. So wonderfully, beautifully different. She smells of vanilla-dipped donuts. Waverly had never liked them much until Nicole came into her life. It was a while before Waverly realized what had shifted the favor of her tastebuds. Being in Nicole’s presence is like sitting outside at the perfect temperature, being warmed by the sun. When she’s not there it’s like the clouds have covered the sun, shifting everything enough to be slightly unpleasant. When she’s gone, Waverly’s fine, but that’s all she is. When Nicole is there, it’s perfect.

And being with Nicole, well over the course of their relationship it’s somehow become something greater, more transcendent than Waverly had ever realized sex could be. It had started awkward, with Waverly’s brain creating a whirlwind of insecurities and Nicole so nervous of Waverly feeling pushed in any way. It took a lot of time and communication for them to get where they are now, to this comfortable, wonderful place. 

Which, now that Waverly thinks about it, makes a decent metaphor for their entire relationship.

Waverly attempts to stifle her chuckles at her brain using their sex-life as a metaphor for very feelings she’s pondering. She feels Nicole press a kiss to her neck through smiling lips.

“What’s funny?” Nicole’s voice is thick with sleep, more drawling than when she’s totally awake.

“Just my brain. Go back to sleep,” Waverly replies, voice soft.

“Hmm.” Nicole hums. “I love your brain.”

Waverly feels Nicole place a kiss to her neck, before burrowing her cheek into Waverly’s shoulder.

That’s when Waverly knows what it is. Nicole understands her like no one else ever has before. Nicole listens to her. And Waverly is entranced listening to Nicole. They were both in a state of incompletion before meeting, but together, with so much care and work, they’ve become whole. Before Nicole, Waverly was screaming for someone to see her, to notice her, to listen, to care. Somehow, she hadn’t realized it until Nicole had heard her.

Content with the quiet, except for a few small creaks of the Homestead, Waverly relaxes even further into Nicole’s hold. She drifts off in her lover’s arms feeling so deeply understood. And for one quiet, amazing moment between the crazy that is their lives, everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. I'm new around here and would greatly appreciate any feedback. I'm also new over on twitter at @thatgaygeekgirl so please visit me over there if you'd like. I'm always looking to connect with Earpers and am just working on stumbling my way into this fandom :)


End file.
